All The Small Things
by Harpy Wings
Summary: Draco goes to a Valentine's Day party and sees someone he thought he wouldn't...DM? Valentine story!


**I do not own Harry Potter or The song.

* * *

**

**All The Small Things.**

The sun was setting over the horizon brushing the sky with red and setting over England in a calm graceful way.

Draco brushed aside a lose white-blonde lock and straightened his robes. It was only Valentine's Day and Draco had been invited to a party to celebrate the Holiday, the party was hosted by Quin Mallory, a man who was high in the ministry.

Draco wore simple black robe made of fine silk. Quin's house was in the heart of Wales and was a huge old styled mansion surrounded by a thick forest which was enchanted to keep out muggles and intruders. Draco was glad to note that he wasn't pushed out by the barriers.

The party was hosted in the ball room; it was decorated in pink, white and red, farriers fluttered around making the ceiling buzz with soft light. The room opened out into a balcony which was set out with small tables. The ball room was crowded with the most important Ministry members. Including the Minister for Magic, Hermione Weasley. Draco took care in avoiding her and her husband, Ron.

Quin was a well built man with fair hair that was smoothed back and cloths that were worth a small island. He took pride in his looks and position and was first to boast about himself. Draco didn't find him as one of his favourite people but the two worked together and Draco found him tolerable.

Quin spotted Draco and made his way over, a young witch about half his age attached to his arm. Draco gave him a fake friendly smirk and waited for him to reach him.

"Draco! Nice of you to make it!" He had a strong Welsh accent that boomed out and made Draco inwardly wince for his poor ears.

"How could I miss one of your parties?" Draco's smirk was thick with fake genuine kindness, which was running out.

Quin let out a booming laugh and the little witch still on his arm gave a high fake giggle.

"Well enjoy yourself, have something to eat and," He trailed off suddenly and smiled, "I don't believe you've meet my husband." Draco faulted, he wasn't aware Quin had a husband; he cast a weary look to the witch who quickly detached herself from Quin's arm and slipped off. "Draco, meet my husband, Harry. Harry this is Draco."

From the crowded stepped a person Draco hadn't seen since graduation two years ago. He was still around the same hight, but his hair was now longer and smoother. He had got ridden of his horrid glasses so his emerald-green eyes stood out, making the milky skin glow. He was dressed in a beautiful blood-red robe and looked to Draco, amazing.

When Harry Potter's eyes landed on Draco Malfoy he smiled. "Draco Malfoy? I haven't seen you since…graduation!" His voice was light and held the tone of a well respected wizard.

"So you two know each other than?" Quin looked happy as he pulled Harry closer. Harry shifted slightly and smiled sweetly up at his husband.

"We went to Hogwarts together, if I recall correctly we couldn't stand each other, up until sixth year." Draco nodded to Harry's words, his eyes never leaving the beautiful man before him.

"Well then, the two of you should catch up together." Quin released Harry and made his way through the throng of people. Harry's eyes lingered on his back, Draco's firmly on Harry.

"Draco-darling!" Draco winced at Pansy's high pitched voice. He turned to see the witch of his nightmares thumping towards him wearing a hot-pink dress that was much to revealing. Draco moved aside and Pansy bowled into Dean Thomas.

Before she could recover Draco slipped out, after noting Harry was gone, and headed to the abandoned balcony.

The music and noise from the party drifted out into the night air, Draco sighed and made his way the marble railing.

"Can't stand the party either?" Draco jumped and looked to his left. Harry was leaning against the railing as well, holding a glass of what looked to be firewhiskey.

"Pretty much." Draco nodded, moving closer. Harry cast his eyes to the slowly sinking sun. Draco noticed the far off look deep in his orbs. "Do you come out here often?"

Harry nodded, letting strands of his ebony hair fall into his eyes. "All the time." Draco reached out and pushed the hair behind the saviour's ear, his fingers brushing Harry's smooth cheek.

"It's beautiful out here…" Draco looked around and marvelled at how beautiful everything was. Harry shrugged.

"I guess." He drunk deeply from the crystal glass and Draco was amazed at how Harry could hold down the liquor.

"I didn't know you were married." Draco spoke in a casual way, his eyes lingering on Harry his ex-rival's reaction.

"Not many people do, I like to keep my private life, private." Harry shrugged and drowned the rest of the drink, dumping the glass on a table.

"How are you?" Draco had decided to steer away from Quin, heading in another direction.

"I'm doing OK. How is your work? I heard you had taken on some kind of work with Quin."

"I've taken over my father's businesses and taken on work along with Quin." Draco nodded.

The two continued to talk, telling each other of small conversational things, like work and life after graduation.

It was coming to eight o'clock and the two had ended up seated on the steeps leading to the forest and grounds, with a bottle of red win between the two.

"So, how did you meet Quin?" Draco's words were slightly slurred as he spoke, lifting his glass to his lips.

"Well, actually I meet him when I was at the Ministry, when Hermione was elected Minister, he was there and we talked and one thing led to another, we got married and now I'm here." Harry waved a hand drunkenly to the mansion behind them.

"Well no offence but Quin is an asshole!" Draco proclaimed, his hands waving about, one still clutching the glass and tipping red win down the steeps.

"Hmmm…" Harry hummed, watching a purple butterfly.

"Do you love him?" Draco's blood shot eyes focused on Harry.

"I…I adore him, I don't think love fits though…"Harry seemed sober as he spoke, he looked more focused. "But I do adore him….I think…"

Draco's drunken mind debated on wether or not he should tell Harry about the woman all over Quin, or the witches he'd seen Quin flirting with at work. He decided against it.

"I hate Valentine's Day." Harry mumbled, his head coming to rest on Draco's shoulder.

"So do me." Draco nodded. The two held up there glasses, Draco's waving a little.

Draco stood up, yanking Harry up to. "What?" Harry swayed and gripped Draco's arm.

"I need to go walking or something…" Harry nodded with him and they swayed together, down the steeps and began to walk in the gardens.

For the occasion the gardens had beds of roses, white, red, pink and purple. A fountain of a cupid was in the centre, water coming of his arrow point and tipping into the stone basin. Farriers fluttered over the surface of the water, and in the rose beds.

Harry collapsed down on a bronze seat, resting his head in the palm of his head. Draco bent down and plucked a rose from its stem, a perfect white one with no thorns.

"Here, happy Valentine's Day." Draco bent down on one knee and held out the rose.

Harry's face lit up with a brilliant smile, his hand reaching out and taking the rose. "Thankyou…" He bent down and kissed Draco's cheek and a friendly way. "You're sweet." He murmured in Draco's ear. Draco shivered at his warm breath.

_**All the small things**_

Harry's eyes light up, he drew away from Draco.

"I like this song." He smiled and hummed with the words.

"I've heard of this song." Draco nodded. He then smiled and got unsteadily up, bowing to Harry and holding out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

Harry flushed and took the hand, getting pulled into Draco's chest. Draco slipped his other arm around Draco's waist and Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

_**She left me roses  
By the stairs**_

Harry smiled and looked at the rose in his hand.

"Has Quin ever danced with you?" Draco spun him around and Harry giggled.

"No…" Harry's eyes meet Draco's, laughter sparkling in its depths.

Draco stoped moving; Harry didn't notice as he stared at him, all time stopped, the music drowned out, Quin was forgotten, the rose was dropped onto the path.

Draco's head moved down and Harry's came to meet his. Their lips brushed shyly than Draco captured Harry's in his, slipping his tongue past Harry's parted lips, grazing Harry's and tasting the sweet taste that was Harry.

The two pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, Harry's mind groggily caught up.

"I can't-"Harry tried to pull away but Draco caught his wrist.

"Don't go." Draco pulled Harry closer, lips pressing to Harry's. "Please don't go."

"What about Quin?"

"You don't love him." Draco's lips were now on Harry's neck.

"But…" He was finding it difficult to speak with Draco's lips all over his face.

"He doesn't love you…" Draco knew it was harsh, but it was the truth.

Harry's eyes filled with crystal tears. "I know…"

"I love you." Draco kissed his ear. "I'll love you forever."

Harry stared into the grey-silver eyes, his heart beating loudly. "I…love you…"

**FIN

* * *

**

**Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's only the 10th but I wanted to post it early. Anyway this story was actually an idea for a longer story, I'm not sure if I'll be writing it…But anyway, please REVIEW with lovely thoughts and comments or flame and abuse. **

**With Valentine Love, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel! **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
